


Present

by Swani



Series: The Sato Family [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shila and Korra try and find the perfect present for Asami's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

Korra's eyes slid shut and she inhaled deeply. She clasped her hands and began to slip into a deep meditation.

"Mommy?"

The Avatar sighed and opened her eyes. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Isn't Mama's birthday coming up?"

Korra turned to face her daughter. "Yes, it is."

"How old is she going to be?"

"Thirty."

"Mama doesn't seem happy."

"She's not, she feels like she's getting old."

The seven-year-old frowned. She sat down next to Korra and crossed her legs to mimic Korra's position. "Would a nice present make her feel better?"

"Probably not, sweetie," Korra said, ruffling Shila's hair.

"She wouldn't want a present from me?" Shila asked with a slightly hurt expression.

Korra's eyes widened. "Oh, Shila, that's not what I meant." The Avatar pulled her daughter into her lap. "It's not that she wouldn't like a gift from you, she's just having a hard time dealing with getting older."

"What could we get her?"

"Well, it would be difficult getting her something she doesn't already have." Korra tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Plus, it would be her money we spent."

Shila threw her hands up. "We could make her something!"

"Like what?"

"Those bracelets Gran Gran taught me to make!" Shila looked up at Korra. "Would she wear it?"

Korra tapped her chin thoughtfully. "She might. That honestly seems like a good idea."

Shila jumped up and pulled Korra with her. "Come on, Mommy, let's go!"

* * *

Asami pulled into the Sato compound and sighed. These twelve-hour days were becoming too much. She eyed the stack of paperwork in the passenger seat and rubbed the bridge of her nose, another late night in her home office.

She raised her eyebrows when she saw her workshop door open and the lights on. She shut her Satomobile lights off and proceeded slowly.

She parked a decent distance away and got out. She walked to her workshop carefully, as to not be discovered.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw Shila and Korra bent over a workbench using her leather tools. She noticed that Korra had been mixing traditional dyes.

"Mommy, it's not turning out right." Shila said in a frustrated tone.

"Yes, I know," Korra grunted. "We'll figure this out."

Shila stomped her foot. "Mommy! It's not working!"

"It will!" Korra said. "You said you wanted to make Mama a nice bracelet, so that's what we're doing."

Her daughter crossed her arms and frowned. Asami couldn't keep the smile from her lips. Her wife and daughter shared a similar temperament, it made things a little difficult from time to time, but she wouldn't want it any other way.

Asami leaned in the doorframe and just watched her wife and daughter bicker back and forth.

"She's going to hate me!" Shila announced with anguish. "Everyone is."

"What?"

"Mama is going to hate me because I can't get her a present and Gran Gran and Granddad are going to hate me because I'm not a good Water Tribe member."

Korra knelt down in front of Shila and cupped her cheek. "Sweetie, no one is going to hate you." She picked the bracelet up off of the counter. "We can fix this."

Shila started to cry and Korra started to panic. Asami just smiled softly and walked straight to her daughter. Asami knelt down next to Korra, who looked at her in surprise, and gently moved Shila's hands away from her face.

"Mama?"

"I think the bracelet is lovely," Asami said taking it from Korra. She looked at it and smiled. "It's beautiful."

"It's stupid." Shila pouted. "Mommy mixed the wrong colors for the dye and the moon doesn't look right and the markings aren't centered. You have lots of jewelry better than this."

Korra cringed and sighed in defeat. Asami turned and kissed Korra's temple, before turning back to the heartbroken seven year old.

"That's where you're wrong," Asami said. "I think this is the most amazing piece of jewelry I have."

Shila's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Really." Asami grinned. "You and Mommy mean everything to me. So the very fact that my two most treasured people got together and made this just for me makes it the best piece of jewelry I own. I also happen to think it's absolutely gorgeous."

"It's the same color as your necklace." Korra offered meekly, after which she sighed. "It wasn't supposed to be. That particular bracelet is supposed to be a different shade of blue."

Asami noted the moon and tribal markings on the leather bracelet. "What do these mean?" She asked while running her fingers over them.

"It's a rough translation of Sato." Korra sighed quietly. "It's a bracelet that is supposed to signify which clan you come from and this one shows that you are the head of our clan. After you, it becomes an heirloom and would get passed to Shila."

Asami smiled down at the bracelet and lifted her gaze to Shila. She held up the bracelet.

"Put it on me?"

Shila bounced on her stool with a hopeful smile. "Really?"

"Really."

She took the bracelet and wrapped it around Asami's wrist. Korra reached over and tied it. The Avatar's eyes met Asami's; they smiled gently at each other.

After Shila was born, Korra had officially begun to use 'Sato' as a last name, even if it did deviate from traditional Southern Water Tribe culture. She had said she wanted her family to be whole.

The engineer took her family in her arms. "Thank you both, so much." She kissed Shila's forehead. "Thank you, Shila. It's the best piece of jewelry I have. I love it."

Shila threw her arms around Asami's neck. "Happy birthday, Mama! I'm sorry you're sad that you're old."

Asami raised her eyebrows and look at Korra who grinned sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and sighed before wrapping both arms around her daughter.

"Thank you, sweetie," Asami said with a grin. "Now, why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll help Mommy clean up and then we'll be in to read you a bedtime story."

Shila pulled back and nodded.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Korra called as Shila made her way to the main room of the mansion. She turned to Asami and sighed. "That…did not go how I wanted it."

Asami chuckled and pushed herself up. She reached down and pulled Korra up as well. "Well, I still love it."

"Really?" The Avatar asked, mirroring her daughter's hopeful expression.

The executive stepped close and bent down to kiss Korra tenderly. Asami smiled and took Korra in her arms. She pulled Korra flushed against her and paused just before capturing her lips again.

"Really."


End file.
